<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Castle We Built by Kidstarlivinglife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309364">The Castle We Built</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidstarlivinglife/pseuds/Kidstarlivinglife'>Kidstarlivinglife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Royalty, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidstarlivinglife/pseuds/Kidstarlivinglife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dethroned by his now ex, Dream, George goes with two friends to make a new kingdom. Maybe he'll find new love as well?</p>
<p>V much Canon divergent ig? And these are their characters! The Dream team also said they are all find with shipping, Quackity is just friend, and I made sure to stay within each person's comfort zone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Castle We Built</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first hopefully long term snf fic! Happy endings and good vibes all around hopefully. Tw for obvious manipulative behavior from Dream. It isn't amazing, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Also! If you see any mistakes please inform me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started off normal, started off great really. It had been a while after my personal home was broken into and vandalized. I really am not as worried as I should be knowing people are after me. Maybe because I was always aware of the threat. I trusted my close friends, and personal knights to help me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was walking down into the woods, relaxing and enjoying the earthy smells around me. Fresh rain, blooming flowers, even the smell of the wet dirt under my black boots was a refreshing scent I had missed dearly. After being locked in my castle for a few days under orders of my main guard, and darling boyfriend, Dream. I know how angry he got when he caught the culprit, some teen who wanted to mess with someone and didn’t think anyone would’ve been angry. Dream refuses to tell me how he punished the pitiful child, I just hope it wasn’t too rough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After mindlessly walking around for a bit, something hit me in my back, something sharp and painful. I turn to see someone covered completely with a sharp netherite sword. I couldn’t even see who that someone was because they were covered head to toe in black, a pretty creepy sight to be honest. I pulled my own sword out of its scabbard and went to block at the next strike. Whoever this is, they are pretty ballsy attacking me in broad daylight and close to civilization. I went to try and push them back with my sword but they moved and striked me across my stomach. Bloody hell, it hurt. I had quickly gone to grab at my wounded stomach while blocking their next attack, but they were precise, they knew what they were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We kept fighting, or more me trying to keep that person from stabbing my throat and taking my head as a trophy. After a few tiring and agonizing minutes, I pushed the person to the ground and quickly ran away, back into the safety of my kingdom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The minute I had stumbled back into the kingdom I saw my energetic friend, Sapnap. His black hair and iconic white bandana stood out against the dark yellow and blue-grey of the kingdom. Along with his broad shoulders, it was hard to mistaken him in a crowd. I quickly went and grabbed at the sleeve of his undershirt. I knew how bad I looked, out of breath, cuts and tears in my clothes, my hair probably looked disastrous with leaves and sticks in it. Not king-like in all. He looked over at me, and his happy-go-lucky expression, turned to concern and then to anger. “George! What the fuck happened to you? Who the hell did this?” he asked in a panic, he probably asked more, but I was losing blood fast and could barely hear him. And soon, everything went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t remember much from passing out, just the panic in Sapnap’s voice, and the feeling of something warm wrapping around me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up in my bed, big and empty, the quilt swallowing up my small frame as I sunk into the pillow. I very much disliked being alone in my bed. For a moment I wondered why Dream wasn’t by my side, until I remembered how busy he has been and how he said he'd be gone for a while. We barely see each other let alone hang out and I wish I was more sad about that, but Sapnap stayed by my side. He’s stayed by my side even when everyone wasn’t there, and I’ll always be thankful for that even while we bicker so much. Speaking of others, someone had probably bathed me, or at least changed me and bandaged me, I could feel the bandages around my stomach and arms, along with no longer feeling the scratchy dead leaves or sticks on me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked around my empty room confused, was there really no one here? It seemed so. I was only met with the judging mustard walls in my room. My whole room looked yellow to me honestly. Dream says it’s green and yellow, but it’s just all yellow to me. I guess that’s why he calls it piss vision. While looking around the lemon colored room, I saw the silver mirror that sat on the nightstand. My straight brown hair looked slightly mussed, even without all the sticks and leaves, and my blue eye had a small cut under it, but besides that I just looked exhausted. How long would it take me to sleep away these eye bags? Probably weeks of sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was startled out of my self evaluation by the sound of my door opening, only one person would open the door without knocking, and I turned to see two dark blue eyes with his stupid and iconic wide grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Sapnap laughed out, the stupid greeting pulling a soft chuckle out of me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning my knight in shining e-boy wear,” I joked back as I pulled enough energy into making myself sit up completely. “How long was I out for?” I questioned after. I hope I didn’t pass out for too long. Sap walked up to the side of my bed “Oh, hm, about five hours. Not long.” He looked over me with scrunched eyebrows, obviously still worried besides his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laughed at his concern "I'm fine, weirdo" I reassure as I lay my head against the bedpost. I can see the dull yellow and grey designs on it from how I rested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can still feel his deep eyes on me, asking me more questions without even speaking. That's just how he was like, so expressive without even being looked at. I wonder when I started to notice that though. So adapted to all of him that even without looking at him I can see how his eyes are trying to pierce my heart. Trying to pry me open for the answers I probably don't even know, myself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't think I could handle looking at him, handle the expression I can already see in my head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I guess the prime gods heard my wishes because that's when Quackity walked in. The younger man going over to us "George Notfound, my best friend! I've got bad news and good news! Which do you wanna hear first?" He blabbed. I was just happy for the distraction "bad first, nothing can get worse anyways," I answered back tiredly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wellll, IheardDreamsayhewasgunnadethroneyou," his words fell from his mouth like a waterfall and I could barely understand anything. I did pick up on one word 'Dream'. Dream, as in "Wastaken" Dream? My boyfriend and beloved God amongst mortals, Dream? He's here? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went to stand up, basically forcing Quackity to back away to not bump into me. "What's bad about Dream being here?" I asked confused. He's rarely home, I'd assume that'd be good news. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, yeah, that's the good news. He's here, but the bad ne-" Quackity started before the door slammed open revealing Dream. He stood there with his armor on and his smiley mask pulled to the side of his face. His dirty blond hair to everyone looked like a grayish yellow to me, so close to how I see. Especially since his eyes, which are supposed to be a forest green, is a grey gold that perfectly matches the shade of his hair for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Dream, I thought your trip would've taken longer than that?" I asked as casually as I could muster. It's true, he said he'd be back in two months and it's barely been one. He should still be out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I came back because I heard there was an attack against you, shit, why wasn't one of your other guards with you?" He sounded upset, nearly angry at me because I didn't think anyone would try to kill me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They were busy, I was just going for a stroll. I didn't know." I squeeze out after a few moments of silence. He still gave me that look, the one where he blames me for something even when I couldn’t do anything about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're king and the damn vise president burned your house down! You should have known! You're so reckless with your position, you don't put an ounce of thought into anything you do! You could have died, you could be dead right now George. Do you even fucking realize that? I can't, George, I don't think you're fit to be king." He pushed out every thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wanted to fight back, argue and stop him but I could only muster up a "but you can't do that," and I hated how small I felt and sounded with Sapnap and Quackity both watching Dream just take away the king title from me. As easy as taking a toy away from a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes I can, and I am. Hand me the crown, George. I'm dethroning you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's when it hit me, Quackity was saying he was going to. He had come back just to take away my kingdom. He only came to see me to get rid of me… That's when I felt tears quietly fall. I didn't even realize I had been teary eyed until they were running down my face. I felt them watching me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching me cry like a child who just got yelled at. I was a child who just got yelled at. A pampered prince whose Castle was taken right from under his snotty nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn't even realize they had kept talking even while I had zoned out until I heard Sapnap raise his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"George will always be my king even if he's not yours anymore!" He yelled as I watched Quackity nod in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's obviously not fit to be king! I'm giving the position back to Eret." I listened to dream snap back. I feel my frown deepen as Quackity wraps an arm around me. Trying to calm down my crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Dream! He nearly died and now you’re gonna take his kingdom away because of it?” Sapnap stood in front of me. Anger evident in his voice as his broad shoulders moved with his words. “That’s a dick move, he’s even crying” I heard Quackity chip in from beside me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, he’s faking,” Dream scoffed out, and that hurt. A stab to a heart on admitting either how little Dream really cares for me or how little he knows about me. I didn’t really want to figure out which one it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shakily removed Quackity’s arm from around me. Cursing myself for being so sad about something so stupid. “Fine, give the stupid crown to Eret. Just don’t expect me to come crawling back to you,” I spat out, trying to make myself sound as angry as I felt sad. I hated how my voice quivered through the false anger. I hate how I couldn’t stop crying. I hate that he didn’t even blink an eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is for your own good, really. No more need to stress, no more assasination attempts or damage of your stuff.” He said with a smile, the smile he gets when he knows he’s winning. He just isn’t aware if I’m going down whatever we where goes down with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure it is,” I grumble back. I could feel all three’s eyes on me as I squared my shoulders, fixing my posture. “Fine, Sir dream, you can take my crown, so I really am taking away my love for you.” I say, trying to keep my tone flat and seem unbothered before swiftly walking past all three. Leaving the room and making sure I didn’t even glance back to see Dream’s reaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I heard more arguing before Sapnap and Quackity were by my side. “I’m not the king anymore, you guys don’t need to tail me” I comment, but both give sluggish shrugs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re our real king, and Dream can’t take that away from us,” Sapnap explained with his iconic smug smile. “Yeah! Let’s make our own kingdom somewhere else, where Dream gets no say in our lives!” Quackity suggested excitedly. I laughed softly and decided to shrug “Maybe, as long as it’s mushroom themed,” I joked. I’m happy I still have people who believe in me by my side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>